


ZoLu: Live For Me

by AquaNinjaPirate



Series: ZoLu: Live For Me [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace hates Zoro for dating Luffy, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anniversary, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Tragedy, Zoro and Sanji best friends, character being hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Zoro and Luffy were dating each other for a long time, it's their first year anniversary! And tragedy strikes!Please comment on this and tell me what you think! XDWill have a Sequel, just need to type it up





	

**Author's Note:**

> (first two chapters are posted on FanFiction under my account, GothicNinjaKitty)  
> I just typed up the rest within the last week

**WARNING:** Character death

**ZoLu: Live For Me**

Zoro was grinning like no one's business. This was the night before his first year anniversary that he has been with the love of his life, Luffy. He was in the bedroom making calls for the final preparations for their anniversary tomorrow. Zoro hung up the emergency phone and chuckled

"Luffy's going to love this" He muttered to himself hearing a call from the living room

"Zoroooooooooooo! Come oooooooooooooon! This movie is waiting to be watched!" Luffy said sitting on the couch

"Coming!" Zoro called from the room and walked down the hall and into the living room to see Luffy eating from the now half empty bowl of popcorn. Chuckling, Zoro walked to couch, sat down and put an arm around Luffy's shoulder

"Hey that was supposed to be for the movie" Zoro said and Luffy leaned on his shoulder

"They were so tempting" Luffy said

"They?" Zoro asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, like little tiny puff balls calling out 'eat me!' So I did" Luffy explained and Zoro chuckled and pulled Luffy closer

"Like I always say, you really do bring excitement in my life" Zoro said and Luffy looked up in confusion

"By eating popcorn?" Luffy asked and Zoro blinked and laughed full heartedly placing a hand over Luffy's eyes. Zoro then found the popcorn bowl poured on his head. Zoro blinked and heard Luffy laugh. Zoro pulled Luffy closer

"Why you" Zoro whispered teasingly before kissing him passionately. Zoro pulled away as Luffy's phone dinged again and groaned, "Why does your brother always have to interrupt every time?" Zoro asked and Luffy smiled slightly

"Sorry... I'll see what he wants" Luffy said looking at the text he received from his brother

'Lu. You better not stay at that sexual fiend's house. You need to come home!'

Zoro, reading the text over Luffy's shoulder, rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Do I really come off as a sexual fiend?"

Luffy laughed and put his phone up, ignoring the text, and looked to Zoro, "Yes" Luffy said and Zoro playfully tapped Luffy's head causing him to grin

"I was teasing Zoro" Luffy said sitting on Zoro's lap facing him, "We" Luffy had a seductive look on his face, "In fact" Luffy gently slid his hand up Zoro's neck as he leaned in, "Haven't had sex in a few weeks" Luffy said gently biting Zoro's earlobe

Zoro's breath increased slightly, "...Why does... your brother not like me then?"

Luffy sat up and thought about it, "Remember when we had sex first? At least 3 weeks into our relationship?"

Zoro groaned and place his forehead on Luffy's neck, "He walked in on us"

"He walked in on us plenty of times" Luffy said kissing Zoro's neck

"Nghn... Luffy we shouldn't, you don't want to be... aahn exhausted for tomorrow" Zoro said and Luffy grinned and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and looked at him

"Our first year anniversary" Luffy said with a happy smile and Zoro pulled Luffy closer and returned the intense smile

"One fantastic year of hopefully many many more to come" Zoro said giving Luffy a very sweet and chaste kiss and then Luffy's phone rang causing Zoro to groan, "Dammit"

Luffy chuckled slightly, "Sorry" he muttered and answered the phone

"Hey Ace"

'Luffy, thank god! When you didn't answer I thought that fiend did something to you!'

Luffy and Zoro rolled their eyes after all Ace was loud enough for Zoro to hear

"Ace, really. Zoro and I have been together for a year tomorrow. He isn't a sexual fiend. I think I would know" Luffy explained

'Yes he is! He isn't good for you Luffy! You better get home now'

"But we were going to watch a movie and it isn't even 5 yet"

'Now'

"...Alright" Luffy said hanging up knowing to listen to his brother cause the last time

"You're leaving?"

"I have to. Remember what Ace did last time?" Luffy said and Zoro narrowed his eyes halfway. Last time, Ace actually had his house raided with the swat team.

"That overprotective overactive bastard" Zoro grumbled and Luffy laughed and kissed him

"I'll be back tomorrow" Luffy said and Zoro laughed

"You better" Zoro said walking Luffy to the door and Luffy hugged him

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Luffy said and Zoro put his head on Luffy's neck

"Neither would I" Zoro said kissing Luffy on the neck slightly and grinned, "You better head off"

"So Ace wouldn't call the swat team again?" Luffy asked and Zoro's eye twitched

"There's that, and" Zoro said with a smile, "The sooner we get to sleep, the closer the morning comes around"

"And our awesome fantastic day~! See you tomorrow~!" Luffy started off

"I love you" Zoro called out grinning when Luffy looked back to him

"Love you more~!" Luffy yelled out before getting out of Zoro's sight. Zoro sighed before shutting the door and smiled

"He really doesn't know how wrong his statement is. I love him the most" Zoro said before making dinner and then going to bed early. He was so ready for today to end and tomorrow to come. Their first year anniversary.

Even before Luffy had one foot in the door of his house, he was bombarded by Ace

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled tackling him to the ground making Luffy cry out slightly in pain, as his head hit the metal of where the door closed on

"Luffy are you ok? Did that bastard do something to you?" Ace asked

"No Ace, I-" Luffy said and Ace pulled him to the kitchen and turned on the light

"Then why are you in pain?" Ace asked looking over his brother's body for anything that was out of place

"Ace you're the one who hurt me, when tackling me to the ground! I thought you stopped doing that" Luffy said rubbing the area of his head he landed on but it seemed like Ace didn't hear him

"Looks like there are no hickies, that's good" Ace said and Luffy rolled his eyes and Ace turned to Luffy's head and had wide eyes, "Where the hell did you get that bump!? Did that good for nothing hit you!?"

"You're the one who caused it! I freaken landed on my head because of you!" Luffy yelled and Ace looked thoughtful

"Oh... when I tackled you huh" Ace said and looked concerned, "Are you sure that guy isn't making you cover anything up?"

"Ace are you going to blame him for every little scratch?" Luffy asked sighing, "I'm clumsy, and Garp is our grandfather you know"

"...Good point" Ace muttered as if he didn't want it to be and Luffy sighed

"For the record, Zoro has not ever abused me in any way" Luffy said and Ace looked to Luffy's lips, "Well I better get to bed"

"WAIT!" Ace said grabbing Luffy's arm and Luffy had wide eyes

"What?"

"Your lips are swollen! Did that bastard kiss you!?" Ace asked touching his brother's lips to see to his assumption

"Oh come on!" Luffy pushed his brother's hand away, "Of course Zoro kissed me! He's my boyfriend after all"

"What you don't get is boyfriends come and go! He's just using you!" Ace yelled and Luffy laughed

"Do you really think someone would be with me for a whole year if they are using me? Come on. You can't even handle me that long, with your long 4-day weekend trips"

"Someone would if they are using someone for sex!"

"Kisses aren't sex!"

"Ah, but those times I caught that green headed beast was on you were"

And you have bad timing! Zoro and I have sex, but not as much as you and Marco" Luffy said and Ace blushed heavily

"That is not the point here" Ace said and Luffy rolled his eyes

"Zoro is a really great guy Ace. I love him more than you love Marco. You would like him if you get over this obsessive over-protectiveness over me and actually meet him"

"I've 'met' him enough thank you"

"Not when we have sex!" Luffy yelled and sighed, "Please just meet him and I know you'll like him" Luffy said and smiled, "Cause once gay marriage is allowed here, he will definitely be your in-law"

"Luffy don't say such vulgar things!" Ace said as Luffy was walking away and started following him, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Anniversary" Luffy said walking towards his room

"You can't possibly..." Ace said as Luffy shut the door to his room once he was in it causing Ace to glare, "LUFFY!"

Ace growled and walked away when music started to play grumbling to himself, "He's not going tomorrow"

_ZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffy_

When morning came, Luffy woke up to the smell of food. Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes wondering what time it was. He reached over and grabbed his phone and was looked at the time and gasped. He was supposed to get up at least 2 hours ago

"Shit! Why didn't my alarm go off!?" Luffy yelled and looked to the alarm and it was not on so he checked the cord and saw it wasn't even plugged in and growled, "Ace..."

Luffy quickly got up and looked through his drawer for a fresh pair of underwear and there was none. Luffy rolled his eyes and decided to sneak into Ace's room, which he never did after the squid incident. That made Luffy shiver before entering the room and saw all of his underwear on his bed. Luffy was too annoyed to be creeped out by the fact that all his underwear was on his older brother's bed. Luffy rushed to his room and threw his favorite shirt on and pants

"ACE!" Luffy yelled running out of the room and stopped next to the kitchen and had wide eyes. There was so much meat and food in the kitchen and Ace cooking up more

"Hey Luffy, breakfast is almost ready" Ace said and the smell made Luffy's mouth water and Luffy shook his head

"NO! Ace! I want to be with Zoro today! You can't-" Luffy said and Ace smirked and held up what he was cooking

"You can hang out with that bastard any time, but when do you usually eat something like this?" Ace said and Luffy had wide eyes as his mouth watered

"...I-is that prime rib?" Luffy asked

"Your favorite meat isn't it? Pretty rare to come by on my usual salary, are you sure you want to pass this up?" Ace asked taking a small bite, "Mmm just right, all juicy and melt in your mouth" Ace said in a 'that was tasty' voice

Luffy swallowed and looked to the meat and grinned, 'maybe one bite...' Luffy thought and Zoro popped in his mind, 'No! Bad Luffy!' Luffy yelled at himself and ran into the bathroom and made a call

'Hello?'

"Marco!"

'Luffy, aren't you supposed to be with-'

"Yes! But Ace won't let me leave... please help... I don't want to be the worse boyfriend by not showing up... you know Zoro doesn't have a phone he can use without it being an emergency" Luffy begged, "It's hard... Ace made so much meat... please. He already made me sleep in for two hours more"

'God Ace... what am I going to do with that idiot?' Luffy heard a sigh, 'Alright Luffy, I'll be there as soon as I can"

_ZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffyZoroxLuffy_

"ACE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I seriously cannot believe you really tried to get Luffy to miss out on being with Zoro on their anniversary, are you trying to be like Garp?"

Ace froze and glared, "I am nothing like that old lunatic!"

"You're acting like it. He did the same thing with you on our first year anniversary." Marco said crossing his arms and Ace sighed

"But Marco... Zoro's too old for him! He's a sexual fiend!" Ace yelled and Marco walked to him and smirked

"Never stopped you from being with me"

Ace blushed deeply, "That's not it"

Marco smirked more, "You mean it isn't like when you disobeyed your grandfather to be with me?"

"You're the best boyfriend though Marco! Zoro is no good! He isn't right for Luffy!" Ace yelled

"With your personality towards your brother, I highly doubt that anyone would be good for him in your eyes" Marco said and sighed, "I'm not the best Ace. You think I am but that's because you're in love with me, and vice versa. Luffy loves Zoro so much. So my point is-"

"That Zoro's bad and Luffy doesn't see it! I knew it!" Ace yelled looking for Luffy to tell him he can't go and Marco hit his head

"That isn't what I meant" Marco said and Ace returned to Marco

"Where the hell is Luffy Marco? I can't find him" Ace said and Marco sighed

"He called me to give me the job at distracting you so he can leave" Marco said and Ace glared at him

"If a single thing happens to him"

Marco sighed, "Seriously Ace, grow up. Luffy does not need protecting all the time" Marco said walking to him with a smirk, "To make good of my job, let's go to your room. It's been almost a week"

Ace blushed as their lips were almost touching, "Too damn long" he said as they were going to his room, Ace forgetting about Luffy's plans today and why he wanted to stop him.

Zoro was wondering where Luffy was he was getting kind of concerned it was already an hour or so passed when he was supposed to be here. Zoro then heard the doorbell and ran to it to see Luffy panting

“Sorry _huff,_ I’m _huff,_ late” Luffy said and Zoro instantly looked worried

“Lu, why are you out of breath?” Zoro asked and when Luffy was panting even harder he pulled him in and gave him some water, “better?”

“Yes, thank you Zoro” Luffy said and took a deep breath to even his breathing out and exhaled slowly and looked up to Zoro with saddened eyes, “I’m sorry I’m late…”

“No, right now I’m more concerned about why you were near hyperventilating”

“I ran here”

“What?”

“I ran-”

“I know, but why my house is 5 miles away from your place… Luffy don’t exactly have the best lung capacity when it comes to running because of your asthma. Why didn’t you ride your bike here?”

“Ace sorta slashed my tires so I decided to run here to try getting here on time” Luffy said and thought Zoro was going to go off on a mini rant about Ace getting in the way again but was generally surprised when he brought him into a hug

“Luffy, I would care if you got here 5 hours by walking here, if it meant for you to be safe. You have that asthma from heavy exercise… I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself just by running here” He said sighing and putting his head in the crook of Luffy’s neck, “If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn’t know what I would do”

“Oh… Zoro” Luffy said and sighed, “I’m sorry to make you worry… I just didn’t want you to be sad if I didn’t show up on time… I love you and wouldn’t want to do that to you”

“I know but I would rather prefer you late than hurt, just promise me you’ll be more careful” Zoro said and Luffy nodded and Zoro kissed his forehead, “So Ace slashed your tires huh? Is that the reason you’re here later than planned?”

“The bike is one thing… but he cut the power to my alarm clock and I woke up 2 hours later than planned…” Luffy said and Zoro sighed, at least Luffy got some sleep but Luffy’s next statement made him freeze, “he stole all my underwear and put it on his bed…-”

“…He what…?” Zoro asked completely shocked

“Yeah I know, it is weird, but he knows I usually stay clear away from there ever since…” Luffy shivered again, “Let’s just say Ace is not the only one with bad timing when entering a room”

“Oh… I don’t want to know”

“Trust me you don’t…” Luffy said making a face but shook it off, “Anyways, Ace tried to stop me again by making different kind of meats for breakfast… oh it smelled so fucking good, but I resisted my favorite meat and called his boyfriend to distract him as I left”

“…He made prime-rib?” Zoro asked and Luffy nodded and Zoro smiled and hugged Luffy again, “You don’t know how happy I am… for you to actually resist your favorite meat for me…”

“Of course! I’ll eat Prime-rib some other time, but this is our anniversary, like hell I’ll miss it” Luffy said smiling, “Oh happy first year anniversary Zoro”

Zoro smiled happily, “Happy first year anniversary” he said kissing Luffy and after a few seconds he pulled back, “Where do you want to go first?”

“I thought you planned the day?”

“That’s later in the evening, I did plan we hang out until then, so where to first?” Zoro asked and Luffy pondered for a couple of seconds

“Breakfast? That meat made me hungry”

“Alright, sounds good” Zoro said taking is hand and began their way down the street, “Lu, sorry about the car, it’s still in the shop”

“No worries, when did Franky say he will be done with it?”

“He said next week sometime” Zoro said sighing, “I’m sorry, especially after you ran all the way here” Zoro said and Luffy shook his head

“Nah, walking totally means more time we get to spend together” Luffy said and Zoro looked at him with a grin

“You’re so cute”

Luffy puffed out his cheeks, “I’m not cute, I’m manly!”

Zoro poked Luffy’s cheek, “Your face says otherwise” he said and yanked his finger back blushing when Luffy licked it

“Public displays of affection still make you all embarrassed? And you call me cute” Luffy said grinning

“I am not cute” Zoro said and Luffy looked to him

“Sure you are, I mean that blush says otherwise” Luffy said and Zoro blinked and sighed with a warm smiled

“Touché” Zoro said and they made it to their destination of the small diner and café to eat breakfast. Zoro took Luffy to a movie that black-haired man desperately wanted to see and some other places downtown to look around. They stopped at a park where Zoro said that he’ll be right back and left quickly to a shop to get something that he had ordered and ran back to Luffy

“Hey Luffy”

“Where did you end up going?” Luffy asked curious and Zoro looked to him and felt the thing in his pocket and smiled

“Oh, just needed to go to the bathroom” Zoro said and sighed internally when Luffy looked to believe him,

“Oh, it’s getting late, let’s go to the hill to watch the sunset” Luffy said and Zoro nodded

“Sounds perfect” Zoro said grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers and walked to the hill they went to many times in the past

“I love the sunset here” Luffy exclaimed sitting facing east and Zoro chuckled

“The sun is setting behind us Lu” Zoro said and Luffy looked to him with the ‘seriously’ look

“We’ve been here so many times before, you should know that the sunset’s glow makes this place look amazing, look” Luffy said and Zoro watched the valley below them get lightened up with multiple colors of pink, purple and orange.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Luffy said and Zoro looked to him to see Luffy extremely happy and excited

“Sure it is, but I’m staring at something far prettier”

“Yeah? What?” Luffy asked looked to Zoro to see him stare at him with a very happy look. Luffy blushed and turned to the side, “You’re so embarrassing”

Zoro pulled Luffy to his chest, “I love you, I really hope you had a good day”

“Of course I did! You’re so amazing, I love you so much” Luffy said and was confused when he saw Zoro grin, “What?”

“I’m just really happy, I really hope we are together forever” Zoro said and Luffy kissed his cheek and smiled

“I do too. Do you want to go back to your place and make this more of a night to remember?” Luffy asked seeing Zoro’s face go slightly red

“You bet”

They got up and started walking towards the town until Zoro was crossing the road without looking.

“Zoro! Watch out!”

Zoro felt himself being pushed out to the side. He turned around to see the horrendous sight of hos loved one being hit by a car

“LUFFY!”

Zoro ran to Luffy and fell to his knees. Luffy was badly hurt, he didn’t need any doctor to tell him that. Zoro had tears form and Luffy looked to him

“H-hey… Zoro… d-don’t cry” Luffy said

“Luffy… fuck no… please… no Luffy” Zoro felt his eyes get heavy and that he felt his throat beginning to swell… He clenched his eyes shut tight. Luffy was hurt badly… it was evidence in his voice. Luffy looked to him

“Z-Zoro… L-love you” Luffy said and Zoro shook his head

“I love you too… but Lu, don’t talk, save your strength” Zoro said gently ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip when he felt something sticky and saw his hand being a deep red… the back of his head was bleeding badly… oh god. Zoro saw that someone called for an ambulance and he sighed in relief but it was short lived when he saw Luffy wince in pain

“Zoro… gng… it really hurts” Luffy said looking up to him, “I don’t know if-”

“Don’t finish that sentence please... don’t finish that sentence” Zoro said as his tears start flooding his eyes but didn’t fall. Zoro started breathing harshly

“…Zoro…” Luffy looked to the said for a few seconds before looking back, “Kiss me?”

Zoro bit his lip and leaned down to give his lifetime love what he desperately hopes wasn’t his last wish. When pulling back he saw Luffy reach up and wiped his lip with his thumb. Zoro saw that Luffy’s thumb was red and that Luffy looked a little embarrassed

“S-sorry… m-must’ve been gross” Luffy said and Zoro gasped slightly as he saw Luffy had blood coming out of his mouth. Zoro shook his head taking Luffy’s hand

“No… no, every kiss with you is perfect” he said as it was hard to talk and his tears finally flooded over. He took a harsh breath, “Every single kiss”

Luffy smiled and coughed up blood and Zoro gripped on Luffy’s hand tighter

“Lu… why save me?” Zoro asked and Luffy smiled and pulled his hand from Zoro’s hand and reached up and caressed Zoro’s cheek

“Why ask? Love… you” Luffy said closing his eyes. Zoro had wide eyes as he saw Luffy’s hand fall and that Luffy went limp

“N-no… Luffy. Please wake up… h-hey Lu, look, the ambulance is here… you’ll be fine” Zoro said saying it for more of his own sanity and he coughed back a sob, “pl-please be ok… god…please be ok!”

Zoro was allowed to be in the ambulance and soon found that he was sitting in the waiting room waiting for word his boyfriend was ok. It felt like hours, when it was around 30 minutes. It didn’t go well in Zoro’s mind. He kept thinking what if he didn’t cross the road. What if he didn’t cross the road.

“Dammit all” Zoro said and sighed deciding to get up and go to the bathroom to wash his face. He didn’t want Luffy to see him being worried about him since Luffy hates when people worry about him. He walked back to the waiting room and sat down sighing putting his hands on his forehead, looking down. Soon he saw the hospital doors slam open and three people came in

“LUFFY!” Ace yelled

“Ace, this is a hospital. You can’t be yelling like that” Marco said pulling Ace back

“Moss-head” Sanji said walking to Zoro and Zoro looked to him

“How did you know?” Zoro asked

“I was in the same area as Ace and Marco, they got the call when I was with them” Sanji said and Ace turned to Zoro and ran to him angrily

“What the fuck happened you bastard!?”

“Ace stop yelling!” Marco said and Ace ignored him

“Well!?” Ace asked pulling him by the collar, “What happened!? What did you do to my brother!?”

Zoro couldn’t see him in the eye, “sorry”

“Why the hell do you sound so emotionless you bastard!? You sent my brother here when he hates hospitals and you don’t feel a damn thing!?” Ace yelled

“Sorry” he said and Ace growled

“I knew he shouldn’t have been with you today!” Ace yelled and Sanji and Marco pull him back

“Ace seriously, look at the staff, they are about to call the security to escort you out. Your behavior is highly unacceptable for any hospital. Let’s go find information about Luffy’s case instead of trying to get kicked out and not being able to see him at all” Marco said and Ace sighed angrily and pushed Zoro down before going to the front desk with Marco for the information Zoro wasn’t giving him.

“Zoro talk to me” Sanji, his best friend, said and Zoro told him what happened and Sanji saw the way he gripped his knees and had what Ace thought was emotionless look on his face but Sanji knew differently. Zoro was trying to be strong for both himself and Luffy.

30 minutes have passed and the doctor came out, “Anyone for Monkey D. Luffy?”

Zoro, Sanji, Marco and Ace stood up hoping Luffy would be fine screaming for food or trying to find a way to escape the evil hospital

The doctor sighed, “I’m sorry… there was too much damage done. I’m afraid he didn’t make it”

Every feature of Zoro went completely blank as Ace had tears fall from his face

“N-no… not Luffy!” Ace cried out as Zoro, not really in his right state of mind, turned around and started to head to the exit

“Zoro” Sanji said and Ace looked to him and had a shocked and strained look on his face

“Y-you asshole… are you that coldhearted that you would just leave after…Luffy… dying?” Ace asked in a strained voice and had more tears fall. Zoro seemed to not listen as he continued to leave.

“Marco” Ace whispered, “Bring that asshole back here”

Marco only nodded leaving with Sanji knowing that Ace had to stay there. They followed Zoro watching him go back to his house, not even closing the door or even taking his shoes off

The curtains were left open from the morning, so they saw Zoro go to the living room and saw a scene that was not expected, even from Sanji

Zoro fell to his knees as he let out a loud soul-wrenching scream. The scream sent shivers down both Marco and Sanji’s spines. They watched as Zoro grip his head with his nails as he fell to the ground letting out the most heartbreaking sobs and screams. Both Marco and Sanji felt like their throats were swelling and had to turn from the scene with tears forming.

“I have to tell Ace” Marco said leaving to tell Ace what he just witnessed. Sanji gulped before lighting a cigarette and walked to Zoro’s front door

“better shut this before People call the police” Sanji said shutting the door and decided to call Zoro’s phone as he left, knowing it would go to voicemail, ‘…Zoro call me tomorrow. Talk to me alright? I will pay the bill of the call. Just please call, ok?’

A day and a half later, Ace burst into Zoro’s house since Sanji called him worried when Zoro didn’t call him back, “Roronoa!”

Ace heard nothing and walked around, “Roronoa?” he asked and saw Zoro laying on the living room floor. Ace walked to him and saw he was just staring to the side where the couch was. Ace knelt down and saw that Zoro’s facial features had no life whatsoever and that it looked like he hadn’t shaved.

“Did you even move?” Ace asked tapping Zoro’s shoulder and he only got a grunt in return. Ace looked to the side as he remembered what Marco said… about how Zoro completely broke down when he got home, “Alright Roronoa. Get up and get something to eat”

Another grunt

“Roronoa, really. What would Luffy say if he saw you like this” Ace saw and saw Zoro wince and grunt again. Ace sighed and pulled Zoro up and made him sit on the couch and gave him a takeout box

“Eat this. It’s leftovers from yesterday. I couldn’t bring myself to cook only for me…” Ace said and had tears form thinking about how he cooked for both himself and Luffy.

Zoro took a bite of the thick rice noodles and had thick tears form. Food… Luffy… dead… all his fault. Zoro got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Ace walked to the bathroom to see Zoro hanging off the toilet shaking as it seems like he was trying so hard to not let his tears fall.

“…Zoro…” Ace said walking to him and gave him a glass of water. Zoro grabbed it and rinsed out his mouth and spit it out in the toilet and flushed, “come on” he said calmly taking Zoro back to the living room and got him situated with food. As Ace answered a phone call, Zoro reached in his pocket and saw the same box from yesterday and he clenched it slightly

“Alright, I’m off I need to prepare for the funeral. It’s tomorrow, so get some rest” Ace said walking to the front door when Zoro grabbed his wrist. Ace turned around to see Zoro push the box into his hands. Ace was about to ask what it was when Zoro turned around and went to his bedroom. Ace looked to the box when he heard a thump, indicating Zoro fell on his bed.

Ace opened the box and had tears form and put a hand over his mouth. The box contained the most beautiful locket ever. It was a heart shaped golden locket with a pirate ship on the outside since Luffy loved pirates so much. On the inside of it had a picture of them both being happy with a quote that says “love you forever”. Ace’s heart clenched at such a thoughtful gift...

**Time Skip: Luffy’s funeral**

Zoro, dressed in a grey suit, was sitting in the front of the church where the service was. Zoro saw the open casket and took a deep breath.

“Zoro!”

Zoro turned to see his and Luffy’s friends coming towards him

“We’re so sorry Zoro” Nami said hugging him and Zoro just sighed and he got up and walked to the casket. His friends watching with really sad and worried eyes

Zoro saw that Luffy had the locket he got for him around his neck and smiled sadly, “It looks so good on you” he said softly and hoarsely like he hadn’t talked in a while, “it’s a shame you’re… not alive to see it” he said a tear falling down his cheek

“I will always love you. My live will never be the same without you” Zoro said leaning down and kissed Luffy on the head

“Did you give Luffy that locket?”

Zoro turned to see Robin, “Yeah… but Luffy wasn’t alive when he got it” he said with tears and Robin wrapped an arm around his shoulder

“I bet he would have loved it” Robin said and Zoro looked to the coffin

“Robin…” he whispered getting her attention, “Why did he have to die?” he clenched the coffin edge and clenched his eyes, “It… was our anniversary”

Robin sighed and hugged him, “It will be alright”

“No… it never will” Zoro muttered in her shoulder and saw Sanji going over to Ace to talk to him about Zoro

 **Time Skip** , **night at Zoro’s house**

When Zoro fell asleep he heard the front door creak open and he instantly sat up alert. Was there someone breaking in!?

Zoro glared, “When I finally got to sleep” he said getting up and ran to see who it was that was breaking in his place at four in the morning. He walked downstairs to see the TV was on and that someone was sitting on his couch

“Hey you-” Zoro started and nearly gasped when he saw the guy turn around, “L-Luffy?”

“Hey Zoro, do you want to watch this movie with me?” Luffy asked looking towards the TV. Zoro inched his way over and was hesitant to reach over and touch his face and it was solid and he sighed out in relief

“What’s wrong Nazo?” Luffy asked and Zoro smiled

“I had a realistic nightmare that I lost you… and that Ace actually took care of me for a little” Zoro said and Luffy looked to him shocked

“Alright. Two things wrong with that dream scenario. 1, You can never lose me, and 2” Luffy said and laughed, “Ace really? The guy who literally aimed a gun at your head that one time for touching my hand in public?”

Zoro laughed, “Yeah, I guess that does sound unlikely” Zoro said and pulled Luffy into a hug closing his eyes, “I’m glad it wasn’t real”

“Zoro”

“Hmm?” Zoro asked opening his eyes and had wide eyes as Luffy was disappearing, “No… no” he completely disappeared

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Zoro snapped awake and the cold loneliness took over as his world crashed all over again

“NOOOOO! NOOO! FUCK! WHY!? WHY!?” Zoro screamed out with tears falling down his face, he was not being able to control them this time. He gripped his hair harshly and realized that the pain was intolerable right this instant. He Let his emotions control his rational thinking as he got up and went to the bathroom. There he proceeded to smash a razor against the porcelain tile of the counter and took a piece of the broken razor and sat in the bathtub. He numbly looked to his wrists and then to the razor piece and smiled sadly.

‘I’ll be with you soon Lu’ He thought as he proceeded to slit both his wrists. He let out a calming sigh as he felt the blood flow and knew that he would be with Luffy.

“Hey Zoro! You alright!? I had a feeling!” Sanji called out coming into his house and Zoro groaned deeply

‘Fuck…’ Zoro thought letting his eyes shut hoping that his friend was too late in saving him

“Zoro? You there?” Sanji asked gulping slightly as he opened the door to the only light source of the house, the bathroom. Sanji gasped deeply

“YOU SHITTY IDIOT!” Sanji yelled calling for an ambulance and ran to his bleeding friend and took him out of the tub and placed two towels on his wrists and put pressure on them

“Ngh…” Zoro said as his eyes started to fade, “Lu… want…be…with……. please………”

Sanji had tears form, “Damnit…” he said looking to Zoro who looked like he really did give up, “please stay with me Zoro”

The only words Zoro coherently understood was “please” as the others blurred together as he finally lost consciousness.

Zoro gasped sitting up and found out he was in a hospital and that his wrists were wrapped up and he glared at them

“Zoro”

Zoro turned to see Ace who was there

“…Why are you here?”

“Sanji called me” Ace said and looked to him with a concerned look, “Why would you try to commit suicide? What would you think you would accomplish by killing yourself?”

Zoro looked to the side, “I love him… I can’t live without him… when it was my fault… I shouldn’t have crossed that damn street… If I didn’t… Luffy would still be alive… he would be alive if it wasn’t because of me”

Ace had wide eyes seeing Zoro willing to commit suicide in a way to get out of life without Luffy and sighed deeply running a hand through his hair, “Zoro. I doubt Luffy would think it’s your fault, so don’t think that...”

Zoro broke down in tears, “I… love… him. I love him! How can you expect me to live without him!? I-is this some kind of punishment…? For even being with Luffy?”

“Luffy wouldn’t want you to throw your life away” Ace said

“How do you know!? You don’t know what it’s like! I lost him on our anniversary! What would you think would happen if you lost your boyfriend on the anniversary of the day you got together!?”

Ace flinched and glared with tears, “You fucking grow up with someone that you know their whole entire lives, and tell me what’s worse.”

Zoro had wide eyes and looked down, “Ace… I’m sorry… I was way out of line…”

Ace sighed and walked over to him and sat on the bed, “I’m sorry too. I mean… I wouldn’t know what I would do if I lost Marco like that… fuck… I really couldn’t nor want to imagine it” he said and sighed looking to Zoro, “Zoro, go to Luffy’s grave, let all your frustrations and sorrows there, it will make you feel better”

“How would you know?” Zoro asked and Ace looked up with a sigh

“Luffy probably never mentioned him… but we had another brother. Sabo was a year younger than me. He was a great brother to both me and Luffy” he said and grinned, “Always the reasonable on of all of us… He died when we were kids. For weeks I was so angry and depressed that I snapped and broke down at his grave. It gave me the closure I desperately needed”

“I…I’m sorry” Zoro mumbled as he felt that he was the cause of another of Ace’s brothers to die…

“No don’t be. We all have our times to leave this world. And the reason you’re here in this hospital as we speak is because it isn’t your time yet” Ace said smiling at the last part

“But it was my fault… I caused Luffy to die” Zoro muttered looking down and Ace huffed gently with a smile

“As a hero” Ace said and saw the confused look on Zoro’s face, “Ever since we were kids, Luffy always wanted to die as a hero” Ace said and smiled, “I couldn’t be prouder of him as I am right now”

Zoro bit his lip and felt Ace place a hand on his shoulder, “If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call me or Marco”

Zoro looked confused, “But I thought you hated me”

“Nah, not anymore” Ace said and Zoro saw some sadness in his eyes, “I’m really upset at myself though… It had to take Luffy dying for me to see that you were the best person for him” Ace said getting up and left and Zoro had a tear fall

**Time Skip**

After Zoro got out of the hospital, he decided to take Ace’s advice and left for the cemetery where Luffy’s grave was. Zoro saw the gravestone come into his sight and he felt his heart pound. Zoro gulped as he reached and hesitantly touched the gravestone of his boyfriend.

Zoro took a deep breath before talking, “Hey Luffy… do you remember when we first met?” Zoro asked and laughed, “How we ran into each other and you turned around to say that you loved my hair?” Zoro laughed, “Don’t forget the time… when… you…” Zoro said as he felt his throat beginning to swell and tears formed falling to his knees

“Why Luffy!? Why did you have to leave!? You died leaving me alone! I… I want to die and be with you! I need you Luffy! My life was shit before you came into it! You made it so much better and bearable! Please let me be with you!!” Zoro yelled grabbing the tombstone desperately

“It hurts to know I was the cause of you dying! It hurts so fucking much! Look!” Zoro said showing his wrapped wrists to the grave, “This is how much it hurts! I had such a realistic dream that you were alive… it was… too much to bear… please… please I need you” Zoro yelled crying and groaned deeply and froze and gasped when he felt a familiar presence hugging him from behind. He knew it was Luffy and didn’t want to turn in case it fades away, like his horrific dream.

A minute passed and the presence left and Zoro had a smile on his face and he sighed out gently

“I love you too Lu. I promise I’ll visit every day” he said getting up and kissing the top of the tombstone before leaving determined to live the life Luffy wanted for him to live. It would be hard to move on but he’ll do it for Luffy.

_‘I’m sorry. Live for me. Remember I love you and I’ll always be with you’_

**Author's Note:**

> (first two chapters are posted on FanFiction under my account, GothicNinjaKitty)  
> I just typed up the rest within the last week


End file.
